prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Kahn
Noel Kahn is a fictional character in both the television and book series, Pretty Little Liars. He is a very popular character in both series. Biography Noel is one of Sean's best friends and briefly dates Aria while she and Ezra were broken up. He is a student at Rosewood High and a classmate of Aria's in Mr. Fitz's English class. Noel has older brothers and throws parties often. He is described as brainy and immature by Alison. During Season 2, he dates Mona for a while. Season 1 In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Sean and Noel walk over to Hanna and Mona to announce Noel's blowout cabin party planned for the next night. At the party, we see Noel playing foosball with Sean and Ben. In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Noel asks Sean to ask Hanna to set up a double date with Aria. Apparently, she had a "no boy zone" around her, and he didn't want to approach her himself. Aria accepts the date, even though she is distracted by her home situation and Ezra being missing, because Hanna reminds Aria how she used to have a crush on Noel. They have an awkward date, but eventually warm up to each other. During the date, he opens the door for Lucas. In a flashback, we see Alison tease Aria about her long-standing crush on Noel. Noel is seen hanging out with his sunbathing girlfriend, Prudence. The two are later seen leaving in the direction of the Kissing Rock. Noel assumes that Aria's moping is because she is not over a supposed boy that she had been seriously dating in Iceland. Hanna had planted this idea in his head after coming to the very conclusion. Aria doesn't correct him, as she feels the part about their relationship having no future is close enough to the truth about Ezra. During the blackout in "The Perfect Storm," after it has become clear that the SAT is being postponed, Noel convinces Aria to sneak out from the crowd and join him in an empty classroom as he shows off his musical talent on the guitar. Aria displays musical talent of her own, singing along to Noel's playing. They share some kind words of understanding and grow closer. A moment of attraction brings them to almost kiss, but the elusive Mr. Fitz walks in on them, interrupting their moment. A possibly suspicious Noel leaves, but Aria stays behind and speak to Ezra "about a class assignment" rather than leave the classroom with Noel. Back in the locker room, Noel checks if everything is alright with Aria and compliments her singing voice. They continue to chat until Aria leaves to follow Detective Wilden and Emily into the library. A little later, Aria makes a date with Noel for Saturday. In "Keep Your Friends Close," Noel kisses Aria in the cafeteria, an exchange which doesn't slip Mr. Fitz's attention. He asks her out, and she accepts, planning a date for the weekend. Things seem to be going well for the two until Aria comes back from the principal's office, where an FBI agent had been interrogating her. Noel is curious about her disappearance. She is nonchalant about it, and in general, until she opens her locker and book of poems falls out onto the floor. Noel asks her what it is, but she is so entranced by it, she offers no explanation and runs off. A little bit later, Noel appears in the doorway of Ezra's classroom and asks what's going on. Aria replies that nothing is going on and leaves Ezra fuming. Noel glowers at him before turning too. Later, at Camp Mona, Aria sneaks off to meet Ezra in his car, when someone spots them and writes "I see you" on his car window. Hanna, watching from afar, sees Noel writing it and assumes this means Noel is "A." Later, Aria notices Noel at the edge of the forest among the other campers while Hanna is being loaded into an ambulance after the hit-and-run. From then on, they suspect Noel of being "A." The girls, and especially Aria, are appalled when Noel shows up to the hosptial in "Moments Later" to visit Hanna and offer her a teddy bear. Aria lies that Hanna is sleeping in order to get rid of Noel. Noel lies that he had been with Sean the night before, rather than at Mona's party. At school, Noel confronts Aria about her relationship with Mr. Fitz. He offers to go with her to the principal, but Aria explains it is not what he thinks. She makes him promise to keep their relationship a secret. He explains that he had been at Mona's party as a prank to scare some girls in the woods when he stumbled across Aria in Ezra's car. Later that evening, Noel lurks around corners while Mr. Fitz stays late to grade papers. In "Salt Meets Wound," Noel stays after class to talk to Mr. Fitz. He tries to extort a higher grade on his essay. Later, Noel attends Hanna's welcome home party. When Hanna sees Noel, she has a flashback to when Alison was alive. They had been at another party when Noel's then-girlfriend had suddenly dumped him publicly. He had given Alison a nasty look, asking, "Happy now?" and chasing after the girl. At the party, he hangs out with Sean and his friends until Aria asks to talk. She accuses him of blackmailing Mr. Fitz. He denies it and tells her he simply asked him to take a second look at his essay. Noel tries to get her to question Ezra's integrity, saying this "blackmail" is all in his head. In "Know Your Frenemies," Mike, Aria's brother starts hanging out with Noel, to Aria's dismay. Noel attempts to blackmail Ezra again, this time in front of a class full of students. When Mr. Fitz refuses to change his grade once again, Noel begins to talk about Aria being into older guys to the students nearby, provoking Ezra to take another look. When Hanna is blackmailed into eating half a dozen pig cupcakes, she suspects that Noel is at fault, as he is standing nearby watching her eat with his jock buddies, rudely insulting her all the while. Mike reports that Noel is planning to out Mr. Fitz's relationship with a student at the dinner table in front of a horrified Aria and her father. But then, on the day that Noel is about to report the incident to the principal, he gets suspended for cheating on exams, totally discrediting whatever he would have to say about Mr. Fitz. The girls had been sure Noel was "A," but when "A" takes credit for Noel's suspension, the girls are no longer so sure that Noel is "A." In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," Noel is seen among the Rosewood residents crowded outside the church after it is reported that Ian has been killed. Season 2 In "It's Alive," Noel returns to school, seemingly more popular than before. He is rude to Mr. Fitz when he walks into his classroom, and he seems to be making fun of the girls as well for being liars about the Ian thing. Noel is currently dating Mona, though Hanna disapproves. In "Never Letting Go," Mona selects Noel to be the DJ for the fashion show. Noel is witness to Mona's demoting Spencer though she tries to hide her frustration from him. Later on, he claims innocence when the soundtrack switches to heavy metal during Alison's tribute. After the fiasco, he shows up alone to Aria's dressing room, and, blandishing a CD, threatens her that it has incriminating information of her on it. Jason steps in at that moment and snaps the CD in half. Noel is also seen in attendance and looking cocky at Anne Sullivan's address to the Rosewood High School student body. In "The First Secret," the Pretty Little Liars walk together debating halloween costumes and discussing Noel's upcoming halloween bash. As if on cue, Noel drives up in a convertible with his jock friends to greet the Liars and especially Alison. Spying Aria, he says “come prepared to be scared,” exciting her with the knowledge that they are invited to Noel's bash. Aria seems ecstatic at his attention. Later, in the costume store, Noel startles Alison by grabbing her from behind and covering her mouth while wearing a scary mask. Alison is ruffled, but not upset. He lets her know he hopes to see her later at his party. At the party, Noel dresses as a surgeon - a gynocologist, he suggestively clarifies to Alison. He seems to want to flirt with Alison, but as soon as he spots Jenna, he goes right to her, rebuffing Alison. Later, Noel approaches Alison to apologize. Alison thanks Noel for his involvement in the Halloween scare prank, assuring him that there is nothing to apologize about, as he was not too rough in The Haunted House while he pretended to kill her. But Noel confuses Alison, revealing that he had been apologizing about not being able to make it, as he was caught up at the party -- not about being too rough. Alison had been sure Noel was the one who had been rough with her, as she had prearranged that Noel would help her pull it off. Noel is seen with Mona in "A Hot Piece of A." They invite themselves to the surprise party Hanna is throwing for Caleb. At the party, Mona and Noel question Hanna's decision to order 12 pizzas with green peppers as Noel is allergic. Noel offers to help hang the birthday banner and later disappears. He is next seen with Mona outside after they "took a dip" in the lake. In "Let the Water Hold Me Down," Mona expresses her worry to Hanna that she is losing Noel. Apparently, he spent most of the previous night on the phone and she had to convince him to go skinny dipping just to get his attention. Later in the episode, Mona tells Spencer that Noel broke up with her. In "The Blond Leading the Blind," Noel stands in the school hallway talking to friends. Mona marches up to him to return the necklace he gave her. He tells her there are no returns and dumps the necklace in the trash. Mona walks away in tears while Noel and his friends snicker. Later that evening, Hanna and Mona spot Noel dining with Jenna Marshall at Rive Gauche. Friendships Noel is friends with Sean, who gets Hanna to convince Aria to go out with him. At the end of Season 1, he is seen hanging out with Aria's younger brother, Mike. Relationships Noel and Aria date briefly during Season 1. He flirts with Alison during "The First Secret." Noel begins dating Mona in Season 2, but he breaks up with her in "Let the Water Hold Me Down." Quotes Photos Brant-Daugherty.jpg Noelpll.jpg Noel-Kahn.jpg noelk.png noelkahn.jpg Normal hq 003.jpg|Noel grinning is usually a bad sign 40340_1483335357059_1044102491_31402541_2471513_n_thumb.jpg Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 8.12.02 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Athletes